


Phichit & Yuri - The Different Story

by splendid_sun



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU-Madoka Magica, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Magic, Magic Animal, NOT phichurio they are just friends, One side phichuuri (mentioned), POV Phichit Chulanont, Parting Ways, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: One and half year after he became a witch hunter, Phichit tries to hide his loneliness in endless fighting. However, friendship always appears in the most unexpected times.





	Phichit & Yuri - The Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is a YOI/Madoka fusion for the first four chapters of PMMM manga: The Different Story. It covers the short friendship of Mami (Phichit) and Kyouko (Yuri) and partly works as prequel to original Madoka series. By reading this fic, I assume you are familiar with Madoka universum (aka you know who is Kyuubey, what is Walpurgis etc.) otherwise this won´t make much sense to you.  
> I hope you enjoy the story.  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed.

Phichit was jumping left and right, his swords cutting and stabbing whenever they could. Still, it seemed effortless.

"I´m quitting this!" came voice from his right and soon after, also figure in his left yelled something similar and vanished.

_No way.._

He continued to fight, his teeth gritted, black mass surrounding him. From unknown reason, this witch was consisted of clocks and hundreds of them were floating around him, ticking, as one could get crazy from it.

"Retreat, Phichit! It´s too strong!" came the voice from the ground.

_Never! For the people in this city.. I´ll fight!_

His sword cut through large wooden clock and another one, smaller. Finally he managed to get a glimpse of witch´s body.

_There it is!_

He transformed one of his swords to unbelievably big one, and stabbed the creature to the ground.

_Gotcha!_

Hundreds of smaller swords found their way through the clocks and stabbed into the witch, cutting it on smaller pieces, until labyrinth fell apart and he stood right next to the pile of dust.

Carefully, he reached out for Grief Seed.

"We did it!" he shouted merrily to the boys next to him.

They were both still very young, only about twenty and both of them winced, but welcomed him with awe in their faces.

"You did it, Phichit! Amazing! I only wasted my energy again.. Fuck," the taller one shrouded and pressed his hands to his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" the other boy threw himself to him.

"Here, use this," Phichit found his way to the pale, sweating boy. "It will make you feel better."

He put the Grief Seed to the boys green, faintly glowing Soul Gem and immediately, the boy smiled and stood up to his feet.

"Thank you, Phichit."

Phichit smiled. It was so nice to have someone you can talk to.

"We should go," said the other boy and although shorter, embraced his friend protectively around his shoulders. "Thank you again, but you really should stop with that. I mean.. someone can took advantage of it."

Phichit´s smile froze.

"Really?" asked he sweet.

"Really," answered the boy, his eyes glistening in the soft yellow light of his Soul Gem. "Basically, we are all rivals. Don´t forget about it."

He took his friend and left, leaving Phichit standing there in the dark.

 

_Oh._

\--

 

**_One year later_ **

 

"Hey, Phichit!" sounded from the next booth. "We´re going drinking after the work, are you going?"

Phichit turned away from his computer and shook his head.

"Sorry, I am going to the cemetery at the evening."

He watched as his colleague´s smile froze and then he came back to his work.

That´s true. It has been one and half year since his parents and both brothers died in that horrible car accident and he became a witch hunter.

Fun had to wait till the duty was accomplished.

 

 

As evening came and his visit on the cemetery was over, with sigh he again started to locate a witch. His Soul Gem reacted immediately and started pulsing like crazy. Phichit quickly transformed, two swords in his hands and sight gazed at the golden crystal.

_The with must be very close.._

Almost instantly he noticed a labyrinth. But the barrier was trembling, and that was strange.

_Is somebody inside?_

He jumped in without thinking.

 

He came just in the nick of time. He spotted boy, very young one, actually; in big yellow hoodie that was slipping off his shoulders, revealing thin, slender body stuck in t-shirt and some black leggings, or trousers. He was cursing horribly, his daggers stabbing one after another in the witch and his blonde hair floating around him. They were quite long, definitely reached under his shoulders.

Then, the boy _split_ \- and Phichit had to blink twice to reassure that there are really now _two_ of him.

_Copy technique? Pretty rare, but useful.._

It was enough to confuse the witch which sent all of its attacks to the copy and when finished, the _real_ boy showed up and cut the witch into pieces.

"Ha! My revenge is done, Kyuubey," he yelled, completely unaware of someone else in the labyrinth.

"Yuri! It´s still moving!" came the voice Phichit was well familiar with and the boy turned out, his eyes big and incredibly _green._

The second witch arose, the same as previous and caught boy - Yuri, apparently - completely unprepared. He managed just yell from surprise and the witch already caught him in its tentacles.

"I see your copy magic, that´s very useful.. only fault is the witch has the _same_ technique!" shouted Phichit, finally meddling in the fight and finishing it in couple of smooth moves.

Eighteen months after completing a contract, he was already pretty experienced and only kept gaining strength and working on his stamina.

 

Finally, the fight ended and he reached out for Grief Seed.

"Everything alright?"

Confused, green eyes darted into his brown.

 

And that´s how he met Yuri.

 

\--

 

Phichit soon learned that Yuri is eighteen, currently lives in the neighboring city of this and could be quite rude, but he often didn´t mean it that way.

"I moved only couple days ago from different city. This was the first witch I tried to hunt after things settled a bit and it escaped me here. So stupid, this hasn´t happened to me in five years."

Phichit frowned.

"How old had you been in time of contracting?" he asked.

"Eleven," answered Yuri like it was none of a big deal.

That took out Phichit´s breath.

"You were still a _kid_ ," he gasped out.

"I didn´t have a _choice_ ," implied Yuri and started to look around. "Sorry to intrude your territory."

"Well.. personally, I believe territories are given too much of a credit. As long nobody is hurt, I don´t see any reason why to fight over them. I´m Phichit, by the way."

He reached the hand and Yuri slowly shook it back. Phichit noticed he was wearing a friendship bracelet. It looked quite worn out.

"Yuri Plisetsky."

 

\--

 

Yuri stayed in the city for couple more days. Phichit didn´t ask him about anything. The night before he was supposed to leave, after hunting Phichit invited him without hesitation to his home. He had plenty of food and spare bedroom, so why not? What could possibly happen?

He was quite surprised when Yuri declined his invitation.

"Maybe later. See ya, Phichit," he waved him shortly and vanished.

 _Too bad,_ thought Phichit, looking the way Yuri left. _I thought maybe we could be friends._

\--

 

He didn´t run into Yuri sooner than two months after that.

Completely surprised, he found him waiting at his front door, when he came back from work.

"Hey," beckoned him Yuri. Phichit had noticed he had cut his hair a bit and started to bind the rest of it in a ponytail.

"Can I stay with you for a bit?"

Phichit nodded and opened up his door for the boy who slipped inside.

 

After dinner was eaten and dishes were cleaned, Phichit showed Yuri his bedroom and gave him some towels and stuff. He was just sitting in the sofa, browsing something through his tablet, when he noticed slender figure coming from the bedroom and sitting to the small couch opposite to him.

Yuri looked absolutely cute in his tiger t-shirt and loose shorts, but Phichit decided to keep those thoughts for himself. He was way too young; and Phichit sighed when he realized he is _decade_ older than him.

"Ya know, I´ve been thinking a while. I had to learn everything by myself, but it wouldn´t hurt me to.. you know.. learn _more_. Will you show me?" he asked finally, his shockingly green eyes darting from under his fringe.

Phichit nodded; surprise and excitement started bubbling inside him.

 

\--

 

And so Phichit tried to show Yuri everything what _he_ has learned past the last year and half. Attacks, thinking out over strategy, using out Yuri´s strong sides..

Yuri´s main magic was enchantment; he was capable of making clone of himself and also made powerful barriers. That was a lot, he could work with.

Phichit on the other hand, could help him handling his weapons and helped him to work on his stamina.

They tried hard and practice a lot. Phichit - as the older one - often ended up sweaty and exhausted, but happy that he could help; and that he could spend his time with Yuri.

 

 

After one training, when they both were sitting on the park bench and sun was shining brightly in their eyes, Yuri admitted something to him.

"You know, I used to be much better than this. Two years ago, I was able to make five, six clones and didn´t even use to much magical energy. Now it´s barely one or two. And the same goes with my enchantment. The only thing I have left are those barriers."

 

That confused Phichit. He never heard about anyone who started _losing_ his magic.

 

"What do you think, is the problem?" he asked and turned his head to Yuri.

"I know _exactly_ what the problem is. What I don´t know is, if it can be turned _back_."

Phichit furrowed.

"What happened, Yuri?"

Now Yuri turned this head to him, his eyes were sad and empty.

"Because of me, my beloved little brother is _dead_."

 

Although it was sunny day, if felt to Phichit like the freeze grabbed him by his back and didn´t let go.

 

It was evident that that was all Yuri was willing to tell him and Phichit reached out to take his hand.

"Hey," said Yuri, but let him.

"Look, Yuri.. I am so sorry to hear that. I can imagine.. my family, too, is dead. I was left as the only one. And I live only because I was given a second chance. I think about them every day from their demise. Every single one."

"Me too," said Yuri eventually and squeezed his hand. Phichit didn´t know, if it was willingly, or just reflexively, but he didn´t care.

He knew that Yuri is different from other witch hunters. Although none of them said it out loud, Phichit felt like after long time, he managed to make a _friend._

 

\--

 

"Really? That´s great, Yuuri! I´ll be looking over to have you here!"

Phichit couldn´t believe it. His oldest friend Yuuri was supposed to be assigned to the same company he was working for!

It could be a coincidence, but who cares - happiness was spreading inside of him, warming him up.

Phichit heard keys in the lock and quickly ended up a video call.

"Oh, hey, Yuri. Guess what - my friend from another prefecture is coming to work with me!"

"Oh?"

The boy looked surprised.

"Don´t worry, I´ll still have time for you, too," smiled Phichit and wanted to hug him.

"Ugh, gross! Are you like this to everybody?" the younger man slipped from his hands.

_I don´t know. Am I?_

"Probably," he shrouded his shoulders.

Although he loved Yuuri, he knew Yuri would remain his first witch hunter friend. He would have to be very careful by dividing his time between them. Yuri wouldn´t directly say it, but Phichit knew it would hurt him to be pushed away by somebody else.

"Phichit, Walpurgis is coming into this city," announced Yuri seriously and leaned onto the wall, with an apple in his hand.

Phichit winced. Walpurgis was extremely powerful witch and rumors traded about it like one of the most dangerous. Phichit felt it coming too, but he didn´t want to frighten Yuri. He couldn´t help but sometimes he behaved to him as if he was his younger brother, the one he never had and always wanted.

"We will make it," he gulped down, trying not to sound nervous. "Don´t worry, Yuri."

Yuri looked at him, his eyes incredibly green. Lately he started to brush his fringe forward and the rest of the hair kind of braided on the side, so he mostly saw only one of his eyes now. He was wondering how come it doesn´t get in the way when Yuri is fighting.

"I am not. I feel we can defend it," he said with loud, clear voice.

He came closer to Phichit and put one hand at his shoulder.

Phichit could feel the warmth coming from his palm.

"Thank you for support, Yuri," he whispered.

Yuri just grinned.

 

\--

 

Two weeks later, he caught Yuri in quite bad mood. He tried to disperse him by good food, but Yuri only stabbed fork into it and didn´t eat.

"Hey, Phich," he started.

Phichit didn´t mind the nickname. It was cute.

"You said to me once that.. you fight witches to prevent people from dying. Because when somebody dies, there are others who would mourn after him. Is that so?"

"Mhm," chimed in Phichit and continued to eat. "And what about it?"

"I was thinking.. what about the opposite? If we save somebody who had been possessed by a witch.. would he be really happy about it? Let´s say.. somebody is affected by witch´s curse and is forced to commit a suicide. We save him in the end, of course, but what about when someone dear to him happens to see it? Would he look at that person in the same way? I don´t think, he would. Not anymore. He would pity him; or think he´s some kind of weirdo."

 

Phichit took a second thought about these words. It would be an extremely rare case, since it would involve _two_ people walking into the same labyrinth, but it was not like things like this never happened.

 

"Then, what would be better? Let him get killed by a witch and be mourned afterwards.. or risk that his latter life would be affected by scolding and misinterpretation?"

Yuri gazed with one his eye over his plate at him.

"That is really a difficult question. But.. I still feel we should try to save as most people as possible. If we had to consider such things for everyone.. that probably wouldn´t last long. Otherwise you could just end up excusing yourself and not saving anyone at all," finally replied Phichit.

 

Yuri wasn´t answering and Phichit felt his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Is.. is something happening, Yuri?"

"It´s.. Kolja death´s anniversary today, so I guess I was in kinda.. bad mood. Sorry, Phich. I rather go to the bed now. Goodnight."

He didn´t wait for answer and vanished in the bedroom.

 

Phichit caught himself gazing at the door Yuri closed behind him.

_Goodnight, Yuri. I am sorry for your little brother. I wish I could meet him._

_But.. that won´t happen. Just like I won´t see my brothers again._

Phichit sighed and tried to ignore the tears pushing from his eyes.

 

\--

 

After that, Yuri again disappeared. It has happened before, so Phichit was only mildly surprised when he found his bedroom empty. The question was, just for _how_ long.

 

 

Phichit reached forward to the dust and grabbed a Grief Seed. He sighed and put it to his Soul Gem. It wasn´t like he was particularly exhausted, but he knew it was recommended to purify the crystal whenever it was possible. He tossed the used egg to Kyuubey, who quickly caught it into his entrance on his back.

 _You are thinking about Yuri, aren´t you?_ asked the animal and stepped closer to him.

Phichit nodded. His Soul Gem started to pulse brighter and that took his attention.

_It´s probably a familiar. Let´s go, I can still handle this._

Phichit took Kyuubey to his arms and started to locate the familiar.

Involuntarily, faces started to appear in his mind.

He used to have arguments about familiars with other witch hunters; in the past, before he met Yuri.

It was known that familiar need to kill several people to become a witch. To Phichit, it was clear that he had to kill familiars as soon as possible, to prevent that to happen.

But others saw it differently.

 

_Are you crazy? And what about Grief Seed? What about my reward for all the hard job?_

_Sorry, but what are you talking about, doesn´t make any sense, Phichit._

_I think it´s nice to save as many people as you can, but.._

No wonder he had troubles at keeping allies. Right now, Yuri stayed up with him for the longest time. They hadn´t talked about this yet, but..

_He will understand me. We both knew how painful is to lost someone._

_Phichit, look at the Soul Gem._ _We´re almost there_ , Kyuubey broke his line of thought, his light body resting, warm in his arms.

Phichit´s sight fell on the crystal and he could already saw the thin barrier fluttering in the air.

He transformed and Kyuubey jumped back to the ground.

 _Kyuubey, is my thinking really so strange to the others?_ he asked while carefully examining the edges of the barrier.

_I don´t know, Phichit. But I can say I only met several others who shared the same ideals as you._

Phichit sighed.

_I see._

He stepped to the barrier, immediately feeling that familiar and unpleasant warm surrounding him.

 

\--

 

When Yuuri didn´t showed up for the next three weeks, he started to get worried about him. Walpurgis should come soon and they had agreed before they would try to defeat it together.

 _Maybe he is in some kind of trouble.._ he thought while looking up at the sky. The summer was almost over and the autumn started to took reign over the world. Kyuubey was gone for last couple days, too and Phichit missed his soft fur he could stroke at night.

He shook his head and rushed home.

_A cup of warm tea would solve this.. for now._

 

He was just cleaning the dishes when he spotted a familiar white silhouette running to him on the carpet.

 _Yuri is in danger!_ echoed in Phichit´s mind.

He dropped everything and run out of apartment, almost forgetting to lock it.

 

He had to run all the way to the neighboring city, fortunately only mile and half away. Phichit was now thankful to his stamina of the witch hunter.

There, in the park at the edge of the city, in the pile of fallen leaves, lied Yuri.

Phichit quickly jumped to him. The park was in the part of city usually nobody went to. The sun was setting already and trees were throwing bizarre shadows. Yuri had to lie there for a while since he was pale, stiff and was bleeding to the leaves under him.

"Yuri!" shouted Phichit and immediately transformed. He quickly pulled boy´s t-shirt up and then put his hands above the injury. Soft golden light started to illuminate Yuri´s bare skin; bleeding stopped and the wound started to close itself.

Yuri coughed and started to move, but Phichit beckoned to Kyuubey to fix him on the ground. Even without looking, he felt Yuri´s sight.

"Hold still, I´m healing you."

"Okay," just whispered Yuri and closed his eyes.

 

When Yuri´s wounds were healed, Phichit couldn´t help but hugged him tight, despite Yuri´s protests.

"I haven´t seen you for so long; I´m glad you are okay! But what about the wound.. it was witch, wasn´t it? What happened?"

When he finally unglued from the younger boy, Yuri looked at him with his clear green eye. But now, it seemed kind of.. different. Tired. Older. Emptier.

"I´ve lost it, Phichit," he said with dull voice. "My magic, it´s gone. Almost all of it. All I was left were those barriers and that´s probably the only reason why I am still alive. Well, and you, of course. Thank you."

Phichit just nodded absent-minded. He didn´t know _how_ could something like this happened, but now it was his turn to support Yuri.

"It´s okay," he smiled and squeezed Yuri´s hand firmly. "Come back with me. We.. we´ll figure it out. I promise."

Yuri stood up and let Phichit took him back.

 

None of them mentioned anything about Walpurgis. Not now.

 

\--

 

Later that night, Phichit woke up at some voices coming from the other bedroom.

 _Strange.._ he thought and yawned, slowly sitting up. _Only Yuri should be there.._

_You see it now too, don´t you?_

Phichit winced. It was Kyuubey´s voice!

 _Your subconsciousness made you slowly, but surely reject your own magic. Sometimes these things happen, but it´s quite rare, to say that at least._ _Enchantment magic is powerful but never lasts forever._

Phichit was astonished. This was the first time he was able to overheard telepathic conversation although being not directly involved within it. He laid back but his eyes stayed wide and awake.

 _Ha._ Now it was Yuri´s voice. _Serves me right._ _I should have thought about my wish more carefully._

 

Quiet settled in the room and Phichit realized that conversation was probably over.

He was horrified.

Witch hunter _without_ a magic?

That´s impossible.

Like this, Yuri wouldn´t be able to fight.

And without fighting, he won´t get Grief Seeds and without them.. he would _die_.

Despite fully covered with warm blanket, Phichit´s body refused to stop shivering.

 

\--

 

"Yuri, you want to go witch hunting today?" he asked carefully by breakfast.

Yuri glared at him with those eyes. They were missing the sparkle that used to be there.

"Without my magic it would be pretty tough, don´t you think?"

"I´ll help you, of course! I didn´t mean to-"

"I don´t want your help, Phichit. It´s _my_ fault I lost it so I have to found a way how to make it work again. Are we clear?"

 

Phichit winced. That sounded pretty rough from someone who should be friend of yours.

 

Eventually, he nodded.

"As you wish, Yuri," he replied quietly. "I won´t meddle, then. I promise."

Yuri nodded and continued to stabbing the food with his fork, absent-minded.

"At least Walpurgis retreated, for now," he declared when he opened up his mouth again.

 

Phichit finally realized it now. Despite all the shock from what he had overheard during night, some strange quiet was spreading inside him from the morning. Just like he was tense about Walpurgis arrival, now he felt relieved about it not coming. Specially in this time when Yuri was basically useless in real fight.

 

"I must go," said suddenly Yuri quietly and pushed the chair away from the table.

Phichit just nodded.

 _Be careful_ , he told him telepathically.

Yuri stopped for a second, opened the door, but didn´t turn back to him.

 _I´ll try_ , he sent a reply and closed behind himself.

 

Phichit wanted to run after him, but he forced himself to stay sitting on the chair.

_I won´t meddle._

_I promised._

_I just thought keeping it would be easier._

 

\--

 

Of course he had to meddle in, anyway. Couple days after Kyuubey showed up and he again found Yuri badly injured. Luckily, he was at least conscious.

 

"I told you not to look after me," he barked when Phichit kneeled to him and started to heal him.

Phichit´s heart clenched when he heard those words but his face remained still.

"I did _not_ , just like you wanted," he implied. "Kyuubey called me," he added after a minute.

"Fuck," cursed Yuri and started to get up on his feet.

 

When he finished healing, Phichit looked around himself.

"I don´t see any Grief Seed.. did the witch escape? Maybe we should look after it-"

He stopped talking when Yuri gave him so sardonic look he had to avert his eyes for a second.

 

_Oh._

_So it wasn´t a witch._

"Did familiar injure you this badly? What about your protective barriers?" he asked in disbelief. Of course, some of the familiars were more dangerous than others, but..

"Leave lectures to yourself! So it was a fucking familiar, so what?" screamed Yuri, his voice angry.

 

Phichit stepped back for a bit, confused.

"You want me to leave, Yuri?" he asked, waiting for answer.

 

Yuri looked at him, breathing rapidly, his slim chest rising up and down, his shoulders hidden under the hoodie. It was full of dirty stains and one sleeve started to strain. He closed up his eyes and then again opened them up, green glaring into the brown.

 

"No," he said, finally. "Since you´re here, I have something I wanted to tell you. I´m done with stupid familiars. From now on I´ll focus only on Grief Seeds."

 

Phichit yelped from surprise. It´s not like he was forcing Yuri to fight with familiars, too; but he somehow _expected_ him to understand.

"Yuri," he started when he found words again, "are you saying you are willing to sacrifice innocent people just to get something from it? Because that is exactly how it sounds to me. I must say I´m surprised by this attitude of yours."

"Stop acting like some fucking teacher already!" yelled Yuri at him. "Just _when_ will you understand, Phichit? It´s _impossible_ to save everyone!"

Yuri gritted his teeth and looked at the ground.

 

Phichit kept watching him, familiar faces popping up in his mind.

_Mom, dad, Chai, Kamon.._

 

_I´m sorry._

 

"I _know_ that," he heard himself saying, his voice trembling at syllables. "I know that, Yuri. I miss _everyone_ I couldn´t save. But using civilians as live baits.. that´s.. that´s too much. I definitely can´t agree with you."

 

"Well, too bad. I´ve already decided. I will use my magic only to mine profit. It´s not like I can afford wasting it anymore. That´s the only way I´ll survive. Maybe someday, my magic will come back to me."

 

Phichit was looking at Yuri, the same Yuri whom he shared his food with, his apartment with, his thoughts and ideas. Yuri, whose he had healed multiple times. Yuri, whose eyes told him more than he himself probably wanted to.

 

The very same Yuri was standing in front of him, pushing him away and ending their short friendship as suddenly as it started.

 

Phichit saw now that there is no place for him around Yuri anymore.

 

"Okay," he said eventually and although he felt his heart breaking by each single word, "I won´t stand in your way again. I promised that to you. Goodbye, Yuri."

 

He watched as the boy nodded and slowly turned away, hoodie over his head, hands in his pockets like always.

Except this time it was different.

As Phichit watched the familiar, slim figure going away, he knew that Yuri wouldn´t come to him anymore.

He had to part ways yet again.

It just.. started to get more and more painful.

 

"Let´s go, Kyuubey," he said and leaned down to animal to take it into his arms. "We´re done here."

 

 

When he came back home, Phichit found a message on his phone. It was Yuuri, asking if he could pick him up tomorrow. Phichit quickly typed an answer, ashamed, that he had completely forgotten about Yuuri´s arrival despite marking the day in calendar. Maybe he should really look at it more often.

 

His footsteps led him to Yuri´s bedroom, which remained open. With the sigh, he stepped in and looked around the room. None of Yuri´s stuff stayed there and the bed remained messy, but he didn´t mind. Phichit covered his eyes before particularly persistent sun rays when he reached out for balcony door to open them and get in some fresh air.

 

It was just now when his sight fell to Yuri´s table. It was that friendship bracelet he noticed the first days he spend with Yuri. Now he regretted he never asked him how he got it. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed a small note under it. He furrowed his eyebrows, gently took the bracelet with one hand and pick up the note with another. It was blank, but he reflexively turned it over only to found out some small letters scribbled with the pencil on the other side.

 _Farewell_ , stood there and Phichit knew that despite everything that happened between them, Yuri stayed his friend till the end.

 

\--

 

Phichit finally came to the airport. Yuuri should arrive any minute. He flew all the way from Kyushu, so Phichit anticipated he would probably want to just get in the car, came to the apartment and rest.

He heard the voice announcing the flight from Fukuoka and he impatiently waited next to the gate.

Finally, he spotted him.

Yuuri was already holding his luggage and was looking around with the same adorable way that would unarm everybody in five-mile radius. Phichit felt his smile widened and heart beating like a crazy.

Even when he didn´t saw him for the last two years, he still loved him.

This hasn´t changed.

 

Phichit carefully circled around Yuuri, taking care so the other man wouldn´t notice him and hugged him from behind, burying his face into that smooth raven hair. He felt Yuuri´s body froze for a bit but he didn´t let him go. He breathed out that sweet scent and suddenly he was again twenty, back in Detroit, nuzzling to Yuuri in that narrow dorm bed.

"Glad to see you, Yuuri," he whispered to his ears.

 

"Phichit!" Yuuri finally turned over, his cheeks red and hair messy. "What are you doing? What if somebody notices.."

"Ah, screw them," winked Phichit. "I´m just happy to have you here again. Shall we go?"

He took Yuuri´s hand and started to rambling about sightseeing; what he prepared for him for weekend, and how he´s going to help him with everything after he settles in, how..

Yuuri kept listening to him, shy smile dancing on his lips, so _typical_ for him; and Phichit almost melted when the other man looked at him with those soft, chocolate eyes.

 

Very different, green eyes popped up in his mind, those one he desperately tried to push out from his mind all day.

 

He won´t forget Yuri, no.

But from now on, they had to go their separate ways.

_I will keep the promise I gave him._

 

"Is something wrong? You suddenly stopped talking," said Yuuri and looked at him, concern mirroring in his eyes.

 

Phichit shook his head.

 

_Yuri will be alright._

_Even without my help._

He somehow felt it was true.

 

He blinked and turned back to Yuuri.

"It´s okay. And now, come quickly! I can´t wait to show you your room."

He squeezed Yuuri´s hand and his friend gave him a genuine, heartwarming smile and squeezed his hand back. Phichit felt like something heavy fell of his heart. As they stepped outside the airport hall and cold wind hit his face, he took a deep breath.

The new day had just begun.

 

_Welcome home, Yuuri._

_Stay safe, Yuri._

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case that it wasn´t clear, Chai and Kamon are names of Phichit´s brothers that died together with his parents on a car crash. I checked it online and those should be real Thai names.


End file.
